


It could be worse

by Dreizehn



Category: Atelier Escha and Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escha and Logy get stuck in a very sticky situation while out gathering</p>
            </blockquote>





	It could be worse

**Author's Note:**

> Done by request!

Logy backs up then frantically looks at Escha. "Escha, can you give me one of your elixirs!?" Logy shouts. Holding his blade up defensively at the large tiger like creature slowly prowling towards them.

Escha looks through her pouch then blanks. "Uh...." Escha takes an extra look inside her pouch, just to see if she missed it, then hesitantly says, "I...Forgot to bring it..."

"Eh?" Logy looks back at her with his eyes wide. How could she forget! Yeah he did say they were only going to gather some materials for a sword for Linca so they only really needed gathering tools but- Logy looks up and was startled to see the creature swinging down at him.

Logy quickly threw his last bomb at it in time to stop it, then turned around and grabbed Escha's wrist and started running. There was no way they were going to defeat that thing by themselves!

"Logy-san! Its chasing us!" Escha screams, looking back at the creature closing in on them. She's pretty sure they are going to die at this rate.

They turn the corner and hide behind some rocks. Logy pulls Escha close, and she whimpers. "I'm sorry for forgetting Logy-san..." She apologizes. Logy looks at her and smiles faintly.

"Well it could be worse," he starts, and she looks up at him curiously. "we could be separated." At least they had each other at their last possible moments.

She looks up at him forlornly, then suddenly remembers something. "Ah...I just remembered."

"Hm?"

Escha throws her hand in the air then a bright light shines and Logy squeezes his eyes shut. By the time he reopens them, they are sitting on the floor of their workshop.

"I forgot I had the teleport thingy..." Escha mumbles, laughing nervously in Logy's arms.

Logy stares at her, blinking, then hugs her tightly. "I really love you Escha!" He is so relieved at the moment, he doesn't want to let his partner go.

"Eh uh..." Escha blushes and swings her arms around wildly, but eventually calms down and returns the hug. "Logy..."

Escha smiles, even if he may have just said it in the heat of the moment, she is now kind of happy that she forgot to bring that elixir.


End file.
